Field of Invention
The present application relates to a wearable electronic device and a virtual reality system. More particularly, the present application relates to a sound-based detection on the wearable electronic device and the virtual reality system.
Description of Related Art
Wearable electronic devices are popular in many applications. For example, some users may wear head-mounted display (HMD) devices to experience a Virtual Reality (VR) world or Augmented Reality (AR) world.
When these users wear the HMD devices, their vision will be covered by displayers of the HMD devices and their ears will be covered by headphones or earphones of the HMD devices, such that it is difficult for these users to aware a sound in a surrounding environment. These users will not able to hear stepping sounds of someone passing by, ringing sounds of phone calls, or calling or warning messages from some others.